Sophomore Year
by LSoccergirl45
Summary: Spencer is just entering high school with a lot of family problems to deal with. She meets the new girl Ashley Davies and immediately falls in love. What will happen after these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so I am completely happy to receive any comments or reviews. Good or bad, long or short, I don't care I love them all! I hope you enjoy this story, it's a work in progress I know but I'm hoping I will be able to update fairly quickly as I continue to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of SON but I wish I did because they are brilliant!

SOPHOMORE YEAR

I will never forget that life changing day. I know it may sound cliché but I believe that everybody has that one day in life when their world turns upside down and their life changes completely. Whether that change is for better or for worse we all have that one monumental day in our lifetime. That day for me was July 23rd.

Let me take you back to a year before that day so you can understand my story fully. It was my sophomore year in high school and even though technically speaking it was my second year as a high school student, it was my first actual year of being in that huge terrifying school where so many people discover themselves. I was only sixteen entering Richland High School and honestly I was terrified. I mean I finally got used to my old school and now I had to move on so I could get hopelessly lost in another school. A bigger school might I add.

The first day of school always sucks. Even if I have been going to the same school forever I still hate the first day. If you tell me you like them then I will have to send you straight to a counselor to see if you are even remotely sane. I mean seriously who likes going back to school. Anyways, I got up at five in the morning (which I'm sorry but it's just not right to wake up before the sun even comes out I mean seriously!) and went through my daily routine until it was time to catch my bus. Nothing like sitting on a bus full of obnoxious people you don't know or like to jump start your day! Honestly there wasn't one person in my neighborhood that I actually liked. They were all either rich and snobby or just complete and extreme fuck ups. Don't believe me? My next door neighbor actually robbed a drug store in a bright yellow cougar two miles away from her house and then when they caught her parking in her driveway (after hitting a police car on the way home) she claimed that she didn't actually do it and that they had caught the wrong person, as if everybody in this fucking town owns a yellow cougar with a huge gash on the same side that hit the police car.

I arrived at school and they gave us thirty minutes before homeroom to pretty much talk to friends and get all the stuff we needed from our locker. I looked for what little friends I did have, I wasn't much of a talker, and finally found them next to the gym in the front lobby.

"Spencer!" My best friend for ten years called from the mass of people in the lobby. I quickly walked over to him and the rest of my friends he was with and greeted them with a tired smile.

"Hey Aiden," I responded with a yawn.

"Wow someone sure is excited for school today."

"Shut up you jock. Its seven a.m. how can anybody be excited this early in the morning?"

"True, true. And hold up did you seriously just call me a jock? Isn't that being just a little hypocritical?"

"Whatever, look I've got to run to my locker so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah for sure, catch you later Spencer."

I exchanged goodbyes with the rest of the group as well and headed towards my locker. Aiden and I had been best friends since kindergarten so we knew each other inside and out. And when it comes to being a jock, I guess you could use that label for the both of us. We were both sports fanatics. Aiden was the star point guard for our Richland High Knights varsity basketball team and even though he isn't playing anymore he used to be a quarterback for the school's football team as well. Personally my pride and joy was for the beautiful game itself, soccer. I was a forward for the JV team last year and I was praying to make the varsity team this year. Not to sound conceded or anything but I honestly didn't know why I didn't make varsity last year. I was actually one of the better players and I have to admit I grew tremendously over the summer.

As I zoned out thinking about the soccer training I was going to do later after school I was suddenly bitch slapped back into reality when I suddenly collided into a solid figure and tumbled backwards landing hard on my ass. I looked over in front of me and saw a gorgeous brunette stand up and brush herself off. She had stunning brown eyes and an amazing body to match. Just in case it wasn't obvious enough I am gay. Anyways, as I looked into her eyes I could tell she was pissed and it was then that I realized that she was saying or rather screaming something at me.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?"

I stood up and readjusted my clothes and then began to respond to the gorgeous brunette who I had never had the pleasure of seeing before.

"Sorry, I spaced out there for a minute. Look I'm really sorry I ran into you I should have been paying more attention."

"Yeah you should have been but don't sweat it I've been there," she said with a heartwarming smile. "So what's your name?"

"Spencer Carlin"

"Nice to meet you Spencer, I'm Ashley Davies."

Ashley Davies, I liked that name.

"So how come I have never seen you around here?" I asked trying to hide how nervous she was actually making me.

"Well I'm new here. I just moved here from New York a week ago."

"Wow that would explain it. So how do like California?"

"It's alright. Actually I love it! It's so much better than New York."

"Yeah I believe it but it must be pretty hard to leave behind your family and friends."

"Not really, I only had a couple of friends back in New York but they weren't that special to me. Actually my best friend moved here a year ago so as far as friends go it's actually better to be here than back in New York. As far as family, I really don't have any, not ones that I care about anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You ask a lot of questions Spencer"

"Yeah I guess I do but seriously what's up with your family?"

"Hmmmm… no offense but seeing as how we just met I don't know if I want to talk about that right now."

"Understandable. So what does it take to find out the answers?"

"Well I haven't seen a lot of LA yet so if you really want to know my life story then I guess that you could show me all that there is to LA."

"Consider it done! You know I could skip my training today if you want to meet up after we get out of school today."

"Alright that sounds great. So what are you training for?"

"Oh I'm just working on my soccer skills and what not."

"Soccer, really?"

"Yeah, why do you hate soccer players?"

"Nah I suppose it would be pretty hypocritical if I did considering I am one of those people."

"You play soccer?"

"Yup, have been for nine years. Why do I not look like I play?"

"No, no believe me you look more than fit." Shit did I really just say that? I have never in my life blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Well thanks Spence, I'll take that as a compliment."

Wow I just met this girl and she is already using nicknames. How awesome is that!

"Um, alright so I'll see you afterschool?"

"Yup, see you later"

Damn that girl was beyond sexy. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. I just wished that she was mine. Well actually now that I think about it I just wished that she was either gay or bisexual that way I could at least have a glimmer of hope with fulfilling my dreams of being with her.

School went on my just like it normally does, boring as hell! The only good thing about school that day was Ashley, which by the way I had two classes with her and homeroom. Damn does it pay to have close last names in the alphabet.

I returned home only to find my "lovely" mother sitting in her same old chair in the living room watching Judge Judy, which I despise by the way. I mean who the fuck cares about all of these people's problems and court issues! I also can't stand that Judge Judy either she just acts like she is the best thing since sliced bread it just irritates the hell out of me!

My mother looked at me with her fake-ass smile and greeted me as I walked past her. It was a greeting I didn't bother to return. I just didn't give a damn anymore. Pretty much these last few months have been horrible at best. For the past two months I have been grounded for the most ridiculous reasons just because my mother is so fucking ignorant.

I have two older brothers named Glen and Clay who were complete opposites when it came to personality and behavior. Glen was my parents golden child. He was the one that did no wrong no matter what the hell he did. Seriously he could shoot a bunny in the head and all they would say to him is "I'm so proud of honey. You always have been good at everything." I mean I remember a couple years back I had parked our riding lawn mower at the edge of the grass so I could run inside and grab a quick drink and when I came out my fucking dumbass brother smashed my parents' car into the lawn mower when he was trying to back out. Of course when he told my parents they told me that it was my fault because I had left the lawn mower there. Of course I should have known better than to leave a LAWN mower in the grass because it was so obvious that my brother was going to back out of the driveway through the grass. Stupid me, what was I thinking!

So enough about Glen, my other brother Clay was really the only person I liked in my family. He was the only one who was understanding rather than judgmental. He always listened to me when I needed someone to talk to and I was always there for him as well. Honestly our house was split into two sides, Clay and I versus the fake judgmental bastards. My mother and I fought daily and even though he wouldn't admit it, I knew Clay was hurting because of it. He hated seeing our family in the state it was in but I honestly just didn't care anymore. It just hurt too much to even allow myself to care. Oh yeah and in case you were wondering I haven't come out to my family. It would only make matters at home worse and I just couldn't handle that right now. The only people who actually knew I was gay were Aiden and his girlfriend, my other best friend, Jess.

I went up to my room and got ready for my…date? Or whatever the hell it was with Ashley. I was supposed to pick her up in an hour so I got ready and then headed out ignoring the questions coming from my mother.

I arrived at Ashley's place and just as I was about to get out of my car to go knock at the door she came running out of her house with tears flowing from her eyes. She got into my car and asked me to drive as quickly as possible. After we were far enough away I stopped the car and pulled over. She was still crying and was completely silent. All I wanted to do was give her a comforting hug and tell her that everything would be okay but I just didn't know how to deal with her yet. I mean I just met her today.

I finally broke the silence and asked her in a calm voice "Ashley, what's wrong?"

She sighed and wiped away the tears from her face and finally looked up at me. Honestly she looked completely broken.

"It's a long story Spence." She told me in a solemn voice trying not to let fresh tears escape her now bloodshot eyes.

"Well I guess you're in luck because I have nothing but time. I'm all ears Ashley."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright well you know how you were asking me about my family earlier?" I nodded so that she would continue. "Well pretty much my family is anything but loving and functional. My dad died three months ago and everything just turned to shit. I mean it already sucked but it just got so much worse."

I looked at her and my heart just wanted to break. I mean I couldn't imagine losing my father at only sixteen years old. I felt so bad for her.

"My mom is the definition of a cold hearted bitch and back in New York I literally only saw her once a month. Honestly I just wished that after a while she would just stop coming and leave me forever." Hmm hateful mother? I have a little experience in that department. "She didn't always hate me this much though. Only for a year now has she really despised my existence in the world. I guess that's what you get when you tell your homophobic mother that you're gay." Even though I felt so bad for her I couldn't help but scream happily in my head at those beautiful words she just said. Not the hateful mother part but the being gay part. (I'm not that cold hearted).

"So you're gay?"

"Yeah, why do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, I would be a hypocrite if I did have a problem with that." I told her with a reassuring smile spread across my face.

"Wait, what? You're gay?"

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly out. Only two of my friends know. It's just things at my house are already pretty tense and I don't want to make anything worse."

"That's cool. I have been there." She said while finally allowing herself to smile. "Oh yeah back to my story. The reason why I was so upset today was that after I got home from school I walked in only to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. She told me that she was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop in for a visit. How the hell you can just be "in the neighborhood" when you live in New York I don't fucking know but I listened to what she had to say knowing that her visit would only go by faster if I were to comply with her. For about an hour she sat there telling me how I was the worst creation on earth and that she felt sick knowing that I was her creation. I had heard it all before so I pretty much tuned it all out until she mentioned my father. She told me that it was my fault that my deadbeat father was dead and that she didn't know how I could possibly live with knowing that. She told me that if I hadn't gotten drunk that night and begged my father to come pick me up then he would still be around right now. I finally told her to get out of my house because I just couldn't handle anymore. She refused and just as you pulled up and I started to run out she yelled to me that if she was in my position she would have just given up."

Wow her mom was a serious Bitch. She made my mom look like fucking mother Teresa. And might I add that that was an extremely difficult thing to do. Ashley finally calmed down and I leaned over to the passenger seat of the car and embraced her in a warm and comforting hug. I felt her relax and sigh in content as I pulled back after a few seconds. She looked into my eyes with her chocolate brown eyes and said, "Thanks Spence. You don't know how much it means to me that you sat here and listened through all the shit that has become of my life."

I smiled back at her and said, "No problem Ashley, I'm here if you ever need anything. You name it and I'll be there for you." I hugged her one last time as we got out of the car and headed down to my favorite place in LA, which of course is the beach.

The night out with Ashley went great after she opened up to me. We talked for a few hours about anything and everything. It turns out that she played as a goalkeeper back at her old school and was apparently a pretty damn good one as well. She was all-state in her freshman year. That's pretty fucking awesome and knowing that she was going to be on our team was going to be awesome. We were going to have an amazing team this year. Besides all the talk of soccer, I opened up to her about all of my family issues. Compared to hers though they were pretty small but I still hated being in the same house with all of them and I never really admitted any of that stuff to anyone before Ashley. She was great about it too, she listened to every word I said completely and gave me the occasional comforting hug to help me get through it all. I had never met anyone quite like her. I mean she just got me like nobody ever has. Even though we had just met that day I felt like I had known her forever.

I drove her home and we said our goodbyes and then I regretfully headed back to my house. As I pulled into the driveway I thought to myself that today was the most perfect day and the only possible thing that could ruin it would be an argument with my mother. I was just praying that she wouldn't be up or would hopefully have been called into work like always. As I walked into the front door I immediately felt eyes staring at me and turned around only to see my mother with her arms crossed looking more pissed off then I have ever seen her. Fuck! Why couldn't the gods above just give me one lucky break.

She looked at me with her ice cold eyes as she muttered in a cold voice, "Where the hell have you been?"

I sighed and tried to make my way past her so I could escape any interactions with her and just get some much needed sleep but she stopped me right in my tracks and glared at me.

"Spencer you are not going anywhere until you answer the question."

"Oh my god mom, I was just out now could you please move?"

"Out where Spencer?"

"I was out with a friend alright? Not that you really need to know or even care about a damn thing that goes on in my life."

"Was it a boy Spencer? Have you been sneaking around with some boy doing god knows what behind my back? How long have you been sneaking around Spencer?"

"Mom chill! I was out with a friend that I met today, okay? And just to get the facts clear it wasn't a boy. Her name is Ashley!"

"Oh. You know Spencer you are such a pretty girl I don't understand why you have never had a boyfriend. I mean is there something I am missing? Do you not want me to meet them? Are you sneaking around? Do you even like guys?"

"Really mom? Why do you care so much about who I'm with? What if I am gay, why the hell does it matter!"

"Spencer! Don't talk like that ever under my roof! I do not tolerate homosexual behavior especially not in my house! So answer me Spencer when I ask you are you…um…"

"Gay! Is that what you want to know mom, if I am gay? To answer your question, yes mom I am a raging lesbian and you know what I am proud of it!"

I couldn't help but lose my patience with her I mean she was asking for it. How could someone be so ignorant to the world around them? It was so infuriating and I just couldn't hide who I am anymore. After my last comment she looked at me with absolutely no emotion in her eyes and sneered, "Get the fuck out of my house you disgusting pig!" The exclamation point to her statement was the backhand she inflicted on my face with all of the strength she could muster. I couldn't believe it. She had not once in my entire life ever hit me. It was against her ethics. I guess all it takes for a mothers ethical decisions to be thrown out of whack is a homosexual daughter.

I immediately turned around and headed for the front door. Just before I slammed the door behind me I gave her a cold look and said, "My pleasure Paula. Don't expect me to ever come back to this hell hold again. Oh and by the way don't ever call me your daughter again because from now on I don't consider you my mother."

And with that I slammed the door and drove off to the beach. After everything that just happened I needed to just be by myself for a while without listening to everyone else's bullshit. After a while I really had no idea what the hell I was going to do I mean I had nowhere else to go. After a while I grabbed my phone and checked to see what time it was. Holy shit it was three a.m. who the hell would be up right now? I sighed and finally reached the decision that I needed to call someone. I mean I couldn't just spend the night at the beach and I was not about to look like a homeless person and sleep on the park benches. The fact that I'm homeless doesn't matter I still don't want people knowing. Eventually I mustered up the courage and called the one person I knew would understand what I was going through right now.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked on the other line.

"Hey Ashley it's me Spencer. Sorry for waking you up but I just didn't know who else to call."

"Spence, what's wrong?"

"My mom kicked me out of the house and I have nowhere else to go."

"Oh my god Spencer what the hell happened?"

"Do you really want to talk about this over the phone?"

"You're right Spencer. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the beach where we were earlier."

"Alright, Spencer do you remember where I live?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Cool, so come over and you can stay with me for as long as you need."

"Thanks Ashley."

"It's nothing Spencer. So I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah I'll be there in five minutes."

"Alright, see you Spence."

"See you."


End file.
